King Of Phoenix
by PearlyFox
Summary: Skateboarding competitions, My Little Pony & cigarette breaks. It's how a night Edward dreaded, took a drastic turn. AH/OOC


**A/N: **I was bored one evening and asked on Facebook what you wanted to read. Kate -**Hotteaforme**\- asked me for a Skateward, so here it is. I imagined a one-shot, but as always the Plot Bunnies are haunting me. Someday, there may be more of Skateward and Sassybella.

Thank you to **EdwardsFirstKiss** to Beta this baby, I know it was all over the place. That tends to happen if I try and write this much in one sitting without sleep *bows down*

You can find the banner I made on my facebook page: PearlyFox Fanfic.

* * *

_I do not own Twilight, I only own a wild imagination and way too many pairs of battered sneakers._

* * *

**King Of Phoenix.**

"Do I really have to go through with this?" Edward all but yelled through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, man. That's the funny thing about contracts. When you sign one, people kinda rely on you," Emmett replied. "You have about thirty-five minutes, princess."

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes at his brother. Emmett was the one person who was always there for him. He never changed and never expected anything in return. Anticipating a hot shower, Edward rubbed his hands together and gently peeled away the bandage on his left knee. The wound would heal nicely, Carlisle had said. It was the least of Edward's worries. His scraped knees and other injuries kept him pushing harder. As a professional skateboarder, they were just occupational hazards. He wore them proudly. After Edward tested the temperature of the water with his hand, his feet stepped into the tiled shower stall. The shower head was one of those rain showers, exquisite. He leaned his head back, the water running down his hair and face and relaxing the overworked muscles all over his body. Steam coated the mirror and the tiny bathroom window, creating a hazy world Edward loved to get lost in. He slightly hissed when the hot water made contact with the abrasion wound on his knee. Grabbing his body wash, he lathered up and washed his hair, dreading the feeling of a cold waft of air when the shower turned off and he opened the window slightly. After he wrapped a lavishly soft towel around his waist, he called out to his brother. "Hey man, what time is it?"

"We need to be downstairs in fifteen."

Edward wasted no more time than necessary, pulling on a pair of boxers and socks before walking back into the hotel room. He loved post-competition showers, washing away the dirt and sweat of an intense routine.

"If you go out looking like that, you'll surely attract some uh-attention, brother," Emmett chuckled at his brother's state of undress while he sat up on the king-size bed with his back against the headboard.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we? You'd have to sleep in the hallway if I got lucky tonight," Edward winked at his brother who threw a pillow at his face but missed. It landed right in the door opening of the bathroom. The brothers shared a room since Edward had a contest in Phoenix and they were only going to be here for two nights. Last night they had gotten in fairly late, since their flight had been delayed in Chicago. Luckily, Edward had a good night's sleep even though Emmett was a notorious snorer and Edward was known to toss and turn, thrashing limbs around at night. He'd always been a restless sleeper. The competition was a success, the jury put Edward in second place next to three time champion Mike Newton. It was quite the accomplishment, since King of the Phoenix was the playground of the world's finest skateboarders.

Edward rummaged through his duffel bag, opting for sa pair of distressed, dark skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt provided by his biggest sponsor, VSE -Volturi Skate Equipment. They were the main reason he hadn't bought clothes in nearly five years.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked, perching himself from the bed. He pulled his white and black VSE branded socks up higher until they hit him about mid calf. Edward rolled his eyes again at his brother, looking like a buffed out, monochromatic version of a wildlife ranger and nodded, grasping his black beanie and pulling it over his messy, damp hair.

The twosome arrived downstairs in the lobby, heading toward one of the conference rooms where all the contestant would be assembled. On their way there, they ran into James -Phoenix local and the winner of the bronze medal today. James Hunter was younger than both Edward and Emmett and had only been in the skateboarding competition for a little over two years. That made Edward somewhat of a veteran and he was very glad that he had placed higher than him today.

"I genuinely thought you'd sneak your way out of this, I know you hate media attention," James joked as he ran a hand though his dirty-blond, shoulder-length hair. Emmett broke the ice, knowing his brother detested the twenty-two-year-old with a passion. The guy was big-headed, his ego the size of Texas and had a snarky, sarcastic attitude. James was very popular among the groupies, since he always managed to talk every girl out of her panties. I heard that he even kept a gallery on his phone, collecting his conquests' photographs.

"You know, James. Edward actually has his own Instagram now, and unlike yours, it's filled with actual skateboarding content." Edward wanted to smile at his brother but pursed his lips together, keeping an outburst at bay. He didn't want to fuel the attention-seeking, confrontational James any longer. What he really wanted right now, was to go outside for a bit.

"Let's go, Emm, I need a smoke before we go." I nodded at the glass revolving doors at the end of the main lobby and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans, cradling the lighter inside tightly.

"That guy.. I can't believe he got another one of those girls to believe he is boyfriend material," Emmett sighed and kicked the toe of his canvas sneakers on the curb as Edward lit the end of his cigaretter, inhaling deeply before blowing out the smoke with his head thrown back.

"Why do you even care, Emmett?" Edward wondered, looking at his big brother's face that was illuminated by the hotel's outside lighting.

"Because he's a douche, remember?" Emmet huffed, looking at his brother before sitting down on the sidewalk.

"You know if Jasper's going to be here tonight?" Edward asked as he took another drag of his Lucky Strike.

"Yeah, I think so. At least you'll have a good journalist for once, not twisting your words, Lone Wolf," Emmett chuckled. It was a nickname some lousy reporter gave him a few years back. Edward used to keep to himself, turning his back at the mindless drama and antics of some of his fellow skateboarders. Jasper Whitlock was the owner of his own internet radio station, following around boards and their riders all over America and even Europe if the mood struck him. He was quite successful and had just gotten married to his little cheerleading Alice. She was almost always with him, managing Jasper's social networks and PR.

"Hey, can I borrow a lighter?" A female voice startled the brothers, pulling them out of their conversation. Edward turned his head, looking at the girl fumbling around with an almost empty pack of cigarettes and a frown on her face.

His eyes widened as Emmett shot him a meaningful grin. The girl was beautiful and from what he could tell a bit younger than his twenty-five summers. Her hair was dark, almost black and hung down in loose waves, almost hitting at her waist. Her features were delicate, freckles sprawled across her nose and cheekbones on top of a sun-kissed complexion. Her full lips were coated red, the same color of her oversized shirt and battered Chucks.

"Yeah, sure," Edward mumbled and held out the neon green Bic for her to take. She smiled at him and the sight made his stomach flutter at the same time her big, brown eyes met his. Thick lashes and equally thick eyeliner made her eyes look smoldering, seductive. She brought the cigarette to her lips, lighting it and looked around suspiciously when she blew out the smoke from one corner of her mouth.

"Don't tell anyone, I quit a while ago," the girl said looking annoyed. Emmett started laughing, nudging Edward's arm with his elbow.

"You hear that, she quit." He was clearly amused but his brother huffed in response.

"Well, she's standing right here, so if that's quitting, count me in," Edward chuckled in response.

"You're Edward Cullen, right?" The beauty asked, turning her face in Edward's direction when she gave him back his lighter. He nodded, letting his eyes wander over her petite frame. She was a pretty girl with toned legs that seemed endless leading to an itty-bitty pair of light-wash denim shorts with the front of her shirt tucked in accentuating her narrow waist. The sleeves of her T-shirt were too long on her, hitting her almost at the elbow. Somehow he found her outfit extremely sexy, even though the shirt was too big. It made him wonder what she was hiding underneath. Edward looked away quickly before she caught him gawking, but not quickly enough since Emmett wiggled his brows in a suggestive way. He sighed and turned his attention back to the cigarette, almost wincing at the hot sensation when he inhaled for a last time, the ashes dragging up to the filter and warming his lips. He tossed the butt into the sewer grate and exhaled as he turned back to his brother and the girl.

"And you are?" Edward asked her, trying to make his voice as smooth as possible. Maybe he'd get lucky after all. It had been a few months since he last had a girl in his on the road for a while had its downsides. His hands tugged at his beanie, swiping a stray piece of hair under it.

"Oh, I'm Bella," she said and smiled at the both of them, keeping her gaze on Emmett since he hadn't said a word to her yet.

"Emmett, the big brother always on the lookout for the cub," he nodded in my direction. She laughed, taking a drag and pulling out her phone from her frayed little bag, groaning at the screen.

"I've got to go, it was nice to meet you," Bella said and bit her lip, offering Edward the rest of her cigarette. He took it from her, unable to say anything as he watched her walk back inside. Her ass looked phenomenal in those shorts, his cock though so as well. They should be illegal. He stared at the filter which held red lipstick marks and wondered if that lipstick would rub off on something else as well. He shook his head, meeting Emmett's amused gaze.

"Dude, she was totally into you. I know I joke around too much, but I'll gladly sleep in a fucking closet if you want to hit that," he bellowed, his voice too loud for this kind of conversation. Edward looked through the windows again, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Let's just get this over with, Emm," Edward muttered as they both returned inside in search of the conference room. The sound of voices led them in the right direction. There was a small banner with the competition's name and head sponsors hanging from the open double doors as they walked in.

Edward spotted Jasper, intently talking to one of the other contestants, his phone recording their conversation. There were drinks on one of the tables, beer and some kind of new energy drink that also sponsored the event today. Edward took two beers and handed one to his brother, looking out for Aro -the president of VSE.

"Isn't that Alice? Let's go say hi to her," Emmett said and nodded toward the short, black-haired girl, trapped in conversation with one of the guys. If there was anything Jasper did not like, it was other men hogging his girl.

"Emmett, Edward, hi!" Alice chimed, her smile genuine and her grey eyes bright. She seemed relieved they had come over to save her from Paul Uley, the native American giant whose company was responsible for building the ramps. She tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear, the many studs that adorned it catching the overhead lighting.

"How are you guys? Haven't seen you since Venice Beach last month," she asked. Emmett told her about Edward's and his little tour this summer, entering a few small contests and partying way too much along the way. Alice giggled at Emmett's enthusiasm and sipped from the bottle of energy drink in her hands.

Edward let his eyes sift through the room, spotting some of his fellow VSE skaters and giving them a little smile with the silent promise of going over to talk later. Garrett was one of them, an arm slung over the shoulders of his girlfriend Kate, who was engrossed in a conversation with Tanya, Edward's ex- friend, and fellow skater. She wasn't in the competition at the moment but she loved to come along and support the rest of the team. Even though they used to date, two years ago, they could easily still spend an evening together. Tanya decided that she'd rather not date because she wanted to see the world, wander and not have any ties to bind her. Edward thought it was good for the both of them, since he was out of town more than was healthy for a relationship. It wouldn't have worked out, anyway.

James was in another corner, his father -CEO of Hunter Sporting stood beside him, both of them talking to a reporter and posing cheesily for a few snapshots.

It was then that Edward saw her again, Bella. She had perched herself onto one of the tables pushed back to the furthest long legs were dangling from the surface, laces of her shoes swaying back and forth and her hands placed behind, pushing out her chest.

_So that's what she's hiding._

Bella swung one leg over the other, giving Edward and everyone else in the room who was looking, a generous amount of thigh on display. Edward cursed silently, feeling his erection strain against the zipper of his pants. He couldn't be more glad to have worn his tightest pair of jeans tonight and a slightly longer shirt.

"Hey man!" The baritone voice of Aro shook him out of his dirty daydream, making him clear his throat before receiving a one-armed hug from the man. "Aro, glad you could make it," Edward stated as he took in the appearance of his sponsor. Aro's black hair was slicked back, his face clean-shaven. He was dressed in a VSE sweatsuit, which made Edward sweaty just by looking at is alone.

"Strutting the new stuff?" Emmett noted and Aro smiled brightly.

"Yeah, probably should've gone for something a little less snow cone and a little more appropriate for this fucking heat," he laughed and unzipped the hoodie, taking it off and draping it across his shoulder.

Aro congratulated Edward, telling him he'd earned his check well today. Edward smiled politely, still after all these years flabbergasted that he could earn a living by doing the one thing he loved more than anything in the world. it didn't feel like a job, it had been a passion of Edward's since he had gotten his first skateboard from Carlisle on his seventh birthday. It was the first birthday he had had at the Cullen house. Edward had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme, but they were the only parents he ever knew. Living with a big brother like Emmett was felt eternally grateful for his parents and the chance they gave him to grow up in their beautiful home and family.

Jasper joined the three gentlemen, taking pictures of them to go along with the interview he'd concocted. Emmett and Aro walked off to mingle as Edward answered the questions Jasper had for him. Most of them were about his summer, the new tricks he'd mastered and today's competition. Edward's face lit up when he talked about it, explaining how his hard work and painful knees paid off.

"Well, thanks buddy, the audience loves you. I'm sure you know now you're finally on socials," Jasper stated. Edward smiled at his friend, scratching the back of his neck as he thought it over. Emmett had been in charge of his social media since he was the one who thought it was a good thing to have it. Edward didn't care for it much, but he appreciated the artful pictures. They would make for kickass memories one day.

"Any luck with the ladies?" Jasper whispered into his ear secretively which made Edward laugh out loud. He swore he could see Bella look in his direction when he did.

"Not really, no. Not since Venice," Edward admitted, his eyes wandering to the brunette across the room.

"That's a shame man, you should enjoy it! You're young, successful.. I know a few ladies who'd be happy to go out with you." He knew Jasper meant well, but shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Emm's with me, anyway. I don't want to ditch him, especially since he left Rosalie at home for the entire summer." He shrugged. Rosalie was Emmett's wife, and she was an absolute delight. A hands-on woman without any bitch tendencies except when his brother was acting like a complete ass. She was also the love of Emmett's life. They had been together for as long as Edward could remember, he really admired their relationship.

"How is she, anyway?" Jasper asked. He'd met Rosalie the last time there was a contest in Chicago. Rose and Emm were Edward's biggest supporters, cheering and roaring when he was working the ramp.

"Great, she's very busy in the new shop. I'm amazed Emmett was able to sneak off for the summer," Edward said. His brother and Rose had opened a car dealership a few months back. Work was coming in swiftly, courtesy of their immaculate customer service and splendid repairs. Jasper and Edward talked some more until Alice dragged him away, telling him he had to go around the room once more to ensure they had enough content for the broadcast and blog.

Emmett was off talking to Garrett and Kate as Edward went to get another beer. He stood there for a bit, back against the white walls, looking around the room. It was odd to see a group of scruffy skaters in a conference room like this. Most of the time, the after-competition talks and interviews were held in tents or outside while the contestants slept in nearby motels or motor homes. The King of Phoenix one was the fanciest competitions of them all, hotel rooms and all.

His face grimaced as he saw James walk over to where Bella was sitting, running his hand along her knee and thigh, stopping just inches away from the hem of her shorts. He nuzzled her neck, and she threw her head back as he pressed a kiss there. Edward felt disgusted. She was James' girl. The poor soul Emmett had been talking about outside. He should've known she wasn't free, she was way too beautiful. Hell, he thought she was far too pretty to be with James as well. The guy usually went for the easy types that fell at his feet. Edward thought Bella appeared to be different than those girls. But maybe he was wrong, he didn't know the girl after all.

Bella pushed James off of her, a hand on his chest as she jumped off the table in search for a drink. She grabbed a beer and glanced around before she put the bottle to her lips and took a few swigs.

Edward decided to go outside for a bit, taking a deep breath as it struck him he was definitely not getting lucky tonight. Horny or not, he would not text Tanya for some fun like he'd done in the past. He'd just sat down on the steps leading to the glass revolving doors when he heard her voice again.

"We meet again," Bella sighed and walked down the steps to sit as well. She sat one step higher, her legs stretching out, giving Edward a tempting view without having to be scared to get caught since she couldn't see his face.

"James made you quit smoking?" Edward made it more sound like a statement than a question, but Bella answered anyway.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do with that one. He's all over the place," she muttered. Edward leaned his weight on his arms, pushing himself up one step as well so he sat beside her. He didn't know why he did it, he guessed they could talk better this way. Before she could even ask, he held up the lighter to her face when she put the cigarette between her lips, smiling, her lipstick slightly worn-off from drinking and perhaps, kissing.

"Thanks," she said, her face coated in an orange hue from the little flame. Edward looked over at her feet, noticing the laces of her right shoe were untied. He leaned forward, tying them for her. His hand lingered a little on her ankle, and a smirk hung at his lips. "Nice socks," he noted and took another cigarette himself. Bella laughed, "I'm a sucker for My Little Pony's, they're so cute, yet sassy," she beamed. Edward didn't know if it was the beer or the girl, but his lips formed the words "so are you" faster than his brain could follow. He could see the hint of a blush underneath the skin of Bella's cheeks before she spoke again. "That's Fluttershy, by the way. She's my favorite." Edward laughed, looking at the pink and yellow character peeking from her shoes. Bella was definitely both cute and sassy.

"So, you and James, huh?" He cleared his throat and inhaled the smoke deeply, cherishing the fact it always seemed to amp his alcoholic buzz a little.

"It's not like that," Bella sighed and took a sip from the beer she had brought outside. She offered it to Edward, who kindly accepted. He spotted the lipstick around the bottle and smiled as he drank from it.

"You two looked pretty cosy in there." Edward immediately regretted what he said, nor did he like the slightly aggressive tone of his voice. He didn't want to come across as the creep who stares at girls he didn't know all night and judge them along the way.

"That's it. That's all we do, we just _fuck_," she shrugged and Edward had to look away from her. Hearing her say that made him reevaluate the way he saw her. Maybe she wasn't that young, or that smart.

"I know what you're thinking, Edward," his name fell from her lips like a whisper. He looked down into her eyes, she seemed annoyed with him? With James? Edward raised his eyebrows at her statement. "Yeah, you probably think I'm some sort of sleazy whore who lets him hit it whenever he wants. But that's not true, because_ I_ made a deal with him." Bella's words peaked an interest in Edward, he wondered what she was talking about. "You know, girls have needs too. He was decent looking and available after my break-up and that's that. Don't look into it too much," she said, frowning and not meeting Edward's gaze.

"I get it," Edward said and took another sip from the beer. He truly did, it was no different from the times he and Tanya had gotten together after their break-up just to have some fun between the sheets. But even then, the two of them never went anywhere as a couple anymore. Not the way he'd seen James and Bella inside.

"He's getting freakishly attached though, I don't like it," the look on Bella's face amused Edward, with her scrunched up nose and little scowl.

"Well, Fluttershy, looks like you might have to stage your own death if you plan to get rid of James. His last name _is _Hunter after all," Edward joked and Bella groaned, not noticing the nickname he had just given her.

"He hates you, right?" She asked bluntly, head shooting up to meet Edward's green eyes, tossing her cigarette end into the near finished bottle. The butt sizzled when it fell into the leftover beer.

"Well, he doesn't like me per se," Edward shrugged and pulled the beanie off of his now dry hair. It was probably a mess right now, but Bella seemed to stare at him in awe.

"That's a lot better, you know," she nodded at his hair, reaching out to try to tame a stray lock but failed. Edward laughed at her attempt, taking her hand from his hair when he noticed the little tattoo on one of her fingers. Bella seemed to jump a little at their touching hands, which made him smile.

"A lightning bolt?" Edward asked and Bella nodded with a grin on her face.

"I kinda learned the hard way that I have to be more of a firecracker than a wallflower. It's not advantageous to be too nice to people and I decided I needed some lightning to strike my potential enemies," she said dramatically. It was a cute tattoo, he traced the outline of the lightning bolt softly and heard Bella clear her throat.

"Do you have any tattoos, Edward?" Bella asked him, her brown eyes sparkled slightly and her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip. He couldn't not look.

Edward's smile was a bit crooked when he spoke. "I'd get arrested for public indecency if I showed you here," he whispered to her which made Bella giggle.

"My dad's a cop, I could pull some strings," she told Edward proudly, arching her eyebrow.

"Aren't you curious," he muttered. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Aw, that would be a shame, Edward, killing my uh,cat" her voice was low and seductive. Edward didn't really know what she was implying but she kept her eyes on his, making his cock stir in his pants again.

"How long are you in town for?" She asked, playing with the frayed ends of her shorts. Edward stared at the movement, at the smooth skin of her legs and the ridiculously small amount of fabric that clung to them. His fingers ached to touch her.

"Emmett and I leave tomorrow sometime after noon." Bella nodded and looked back up, moving closer toward Edward. He could smell her perfume, light and floral.

Edward felt brave, he ran his hand through her soft, dark hair and she surprised him by leaning in to his touch and closing her eyes, humming. He shouldn't enjoy this, touching someone else's girl.

"I'm not _his _girl, Edward," Bella sighed. Did he just say that out loud?

"Good," his voice was strong and confident and he took her face into his hands, angling his body towards her. Her big, brown eyes went back and forth between his and his lips. Edward couldn't stop himself from closing the distance between them His lips pressed onto hers, soft and full and she sighed at the contact. Edward's fingers raked through her soft hair, grazing her scalp and moved down lower to caress the length of her neck. His hands halted as Bella's tongue darted out for a taste, licking Edward's bottom lip. A breathy moan escaped from her lips as his tongue met hers. The kiss deepened, sighs and moans twirling through the evening air and Edward was about to burst out of his skin. He pulled away from the kiss and noticed Bella's hands were knotting the front of his T-shirt, and he wondered if she could feel his racing heartbeat.

"What's wrong?" she breathed. Her lipstick was almost gone and Edward wondered if he was also wearing that shade of red on his lips now. He groaned out of pure frustration, "You're killing me, Bella."

She bit her lip again but Edward reached out his thumb to release the soft flesh from her teeth. He held it there, staying silent for a while until Bella decided to lick his finger while looking up at him through her lashes.

"Killing me, killing my cat," she murmured with a sly smile which made Edward laugh. "I'd rather you kill my pussy," Bella whispered, her lips almost touching his ear. She continued her path of seduction, placing an open mouthed-kiss onto his neck.

"Fuck," he whimpered and looked down to see Bella's hand tracing the outline of his _very_ obvious erection with a wild look on her face.

"That's the idea," she answered his strangled sigh even though he wasn't even asking her a question.

Bella kissed Edward again, her hand moving over the bulge in his pants and trailing up to wind her fingers in his deliciously disheveled hair. She moved even closer to Edward and he let his touch wander all over her back until he was cupping her ass, thanks to those ridiculous shorts. She moaned against him, her body molding to his. Their kiss was interrupted, and they were startled by someone loudly clearing their throat. Edward gasped as he heard the voice: James.

"Hands off Cullen, that's mine," he spat and yanked on Bella's arm in an attempt to get her away from Edwards embrace. She gave him a stare, Edward thought it would possibly kill him if her eyes were weaponized lasers. He bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if Bella had lied to him.

"I'm not yours, jackass," Bella got out of James' grip rapidly and forced him to lean against the glass front of the building since she shoved him in the chest. "I told you, no. I have also informed you quite often that I don't want a relationship with you, that what we did was just fuck and since you won't or can't understand that, it's over." Her voice was laced with hate, Edward made sure never to get on her bad side because this girl was absolutely terrifying.

James was out of his right mind, yelling at her for being a teasing whore. That he wanted to offer her the world, lavish trips and to grace her with the title of being his girlfriend. Bella just started laughing at him, walked over to Edward and took his hand as she pulled him behind her around the corner of the hotel.

"Sorry you had to see that, I told you. That guy's crazy, he's like obsessed," she mumbled without looking Edward in the eye. He put one finger under her chin, forcing her to look up and face him.

"Shh," he soothed her. Something about her was just mesmerizing to him, he couldn't blame James for being obsessed with her, although he was beyond creepy.

"You have a room, right?" Bella asked, biting her damn lip again. Edward sighed and nodded, but immediately thought of his brother. "I have to share that room, though."

"Come home with me then?" Bella pleaded, her voice sweet as honey but her eyes told him another story. He was dying to get a little more than those few kisses in front of the hotel. She took Edward's silence for confusion. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Edward?" She said which made him smile.

"No, come up. I'll take care of my brother," he whispered and kissed her neck again, feeling her pulse speed up through the sensitive patch of skin.

Edward sensed his brother was having fun in the conference room, drinking and laughing with the guys. He decided to send a text, telling him not to come up to the room and that he would make it up to him. Emmett's reply was almost instantaneous, letting Edward know he'd crash in Aro's room for the night and not to worry about it.

Bella looked at the phone in Edward's grasp skeptically, with an arched brow.

"Come," he ushered and led her around the building again after sneaking a peek to see that James had left.

Bella giggled and kept touching him the entire trip to the fourth floor. Stopping the elevator was a tempting thought. But he figured this girl in his bed would be the highlight of his summer, so he managed to contain himself and Bella's greedy little grazes and not push the emergency button.

After fumbling with the room key card, he finally let Bella inside. When the door slammed shut behind them, he had her trapped against it. Both of them were breathing heavily, Edward couldn't wait to kiss her again.

"It seems like you don't like to talk much?" Edward asked her teasingly, grazing her earlobe with his teeth. Bella groaned and pushed herself against him, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. Her bag fell to the ground, a thud filling the momentary silence.

"Talking is overrated," Bella purred and pressed her lips onto Edward's again. He could properly touch her now, feel the hidden curves underneath her baggy shirt, the lines of her bra when he caressed her back. He pulled the red shirt out of her shorts, trailing upwards to feel the soft skin of her stomach and sighed into their kiss. Bella took his tracing her skin as a cue and pulled the shirt over her head, messing up her long, dark hair. She threw the shirt somewhere behind Edward and looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of her, her body was absolutely beautiful. Her waist narrow, her breasts were not too big or too small and he could see her hardened nipples through the lace of her bra.

"Not so much into talking now, are you?" She pestered him, playing with the delicate bra straps on her shoulders. Edward shook his head at her playfulness. Bella's hands reached for his shirt, making him take it off. He wanted all layers between them gone, he hadn't been this turned on in ages.

After discarding his T-shirt, he lifted her from the ground and walked her over to the bed. Her legs hooked around his waist, she was trying to get her shoes off which almost made Edward topple over. He threw her on the bed and her laughter filled the room, the most wonderful sound. Edward looked her over when she lay on her back, leaning on her elbows and those legs of hers bent at the knee. She looked up at him, giving him the once-over herself. Edward felt himself grow hotter from her gaze, and felt like he was suddenly blushing.

"Are those the tattoos you wouldn't show me in public, Edward?" She said and reached out a hand to his stomach. Bella bit her lip, he came closer and she let her finger glide across the black inked lines, her touch leaving fiery trails. "The lion suits you," she concluded and sat up, kissing his abdomen. Edward felt his muscles clench underneath her plump lips. Her hands went to his belt buckle, undoing it and tortured him by slowly unbuttoning his jeans.

"Stop behaving, and come here," she motioned for Edward to join her on the bed. He slid his sneakers off and crawled over her body, kissing up her belly and the swell of her breasts as he covered her entirely. He bit her neck gently, kissing all over until they were face to face again. Edward rested his weight on his arms next to her head, caging her in.

"The things I want to do to you, Bella," he breathed and licked her bottom lip. She whimpered beneath him, tugging on his hair and nuzzling his neck. Edward dropped to his side and let his hands slip over those shorts, gliding over her thigh to where they ended, frayed. He teased her by grazing his fingers underneath the denim, where he could feel the edge of her panties.

"Please, touch me," she whined with labored breaths. Edward made quick work of the shorts from hell, unbuttoning them and peeling them off her legs. She kicked them off, and he didn't see or care where they landed. His eyes were on her constantly, mesmerized by this girl and her effortless beauty. The panties she wore could barely be categorized as such, black lace with the thinnest straps. They looked so delicate he could probably tear them right off her. He ran a hand over her covered pussy, relishing the slight damp fabric. Her head thrashed, hands wandering all over his torso.

"Why Bella, you're so wet," Edward noted as his vision clouded with lust. He slipped under the skimpy fabric, groaning as he felt her arousal on his fingertips.

"You're overdressed," she said and motioned for him to take off his pants. Edward walked over to the couch where his bag was and quickly grabbed a condom out of the side pocket. Bella sat up on to her knees, pulling Edward on the bed with her. "Still overdressed," she rolled her eyes at him and tugged at his boxers. He sat down to take them off, but her hands nudged his away as she slid the fabric off. His cock was grateful, finally free from the confines of his trousers. Bella looked at his erection, raising her eyebrow and biting her lip.

"That's hands-down the most perfect dick I've ever seen," she said and smiled. Edward groaned again when she put her hand around it, Bella looked fucking hot right now. Her tits were on display, she was sitting on her knees between his legs and looking at his cock. He was about to pull her on top of him when she pressed a kiss to his tip, swirling her tongue around it.

"Fuck that, come here. I need you," he cursed and grabbed her arm. She wiggled her way up to straddle him, the heat of her pussy radiating through those hellish panties. Bella gyrated her hips, driving Edward absolutely crazy.

She reached out for the foil packet on the bed, ripping it with her teeth and slowly rolled it down Edward's shaft. His eyes rolled back at the sensation and they hadn't even started yet.

"I hope you're not attached to these," he murmured into her ear as he tugged on the sides of her panties, or thong as he'd discovered. Bella shook her head and yelped as Edward tore the sides, getting rid of them. He palmed her round, perky ass and took one of her nipples in his mouth, nipping with his teeth and kissed all over her chest. Her moans turned Edward on even more, scared he was going to lose his shit far too soon.

He lifted her slightly and placed his hard length at her entrance. Bella's lips were on Edward's again, tongues playing as her hands were braced on his shoulders when she slowly sank down on him, the feeling of her was almost too much. She felt so hot and tight around his cock, it was like she was made for him.

"Oh fuck," she moaned as he was fully inside her. Edward's noises were along the same lines and he almost let out a growl when she started moving on top of him. He leaned his head back as Bella's grip on his shoulders tightened and her moans got louder. Her eyes bore into his and Edward's hands slid into her hair at the base of her neck, pulling her lips back to his for a frantic kiss. "Damn, you feel so good," Edward whimpered against her mouth. Bella smiled at him and moved her hips faster. He pulled her down hard, hands gripping her ass and noticed her breathing get harsher, the whimpers and moans getting deeper.

"You're so beautiful, so fucking tight," he moaned. He kissed her nipples, the sheen of sweat on her body making her taste salty.

"Fuck me harder, please," Bella pleaded with a strained voice. Edward took that as his cue, pushing her off his body and onto the mattress. "Turn around," he demanded as Bella flipped over. She was face down on the bed as Edward nudged her knees further apart and raised her hips, her ass on display for him. He entered her from behind, holding on to her hips so he could thrust into her harder, just like she asked. Bella must've liked it, since the sound she made vibrated through Edward's entire body. One of his hands loosened the grip he had on her, reaching under her to rub her clit.

"You'll really piss off the neighbors," Edward chuckled as yet another of her fucktastic moans filled the room. Slowly but surely, he felt her flutter around him. He was close, but he wanted her to come as well.

His thrusts got less harsh as he tried to get himself under control. The sight of her writhing beneath him was almost too much. Her hands knotted in the sheets, the muscles in her shoulders tensing up and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Don't, please don't stop," she begged Edward. He started circling her clit faster, she became even tighter around her. "Yes, so close," she gasped. Edward picked up his thrusting, making sure he kept the attention on her clit as he drove into her. Bella wasn't kidding when she said she wanted him to fuck her harder.

Just when he thought he couldn't hold off any longer, a tremor ran through Bella's body, and she cursed loudly as her walls convulsed around him. She rode out her orgasm while Edward finally let himself fall over the edge himself, spilling into the condom, cursing loudly. He slid himself out of her, collapsing onto the bed and stroked her back softly.

Bella turned her head to face him, a rosy blush covering her complexion.

"Wow," she breathed and chuckled.

"What you said," Edward laughed and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He got rid of the condom, tying it and tossing it in the bin near the sink. He washed himself with a damp hand towel and took one over to the bed for Bella.

"You know," she started as he went to sit back against the headboard. "You may not have won today, but you're _my _King of Phoenix." Bella's words made Edward smile. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently, cupping her cheek. The connection he felt with Bella felt strange to him. He hadn't even known her a few hours ago. Edward was eternally grateful that his brother made him go to the meet-up, otherwise he'd never have gotten to know the majestic, beautiful creature sitting next to him.

"Well, Fluttershy, how about we stay in touch then?" He asked her as he pulled her down to lay her head on his bare chest. Edward didn't want to let go of their connection, he had a feeling it could possibly turn into something more.

"I'd like that," she said softly and he felt her smile against him. The two talked in bed, getting to know each other a little better even though they were both spent from their evening activities. Edward draped the sheet over them and kissed the top of her head. He heard her breathing get deeper, and she fell asleep. Edward went over his schedule in his head. He was dreading the trip back to Chicago already, aching to get to know everything about the sleeping beauty in his arms. He looked at her, peaceful and relaxed and decided that he would worry about that in the morning. Edward only hoped she wouldn't leave in the middle of the night, he'd never see her again if she did.

*KOP*

When Edward woke up the next morning, he smiled widely when he felt the warm body next to him. Trying not to wake her, Edward untangled his limbs from hers and darted over to the floor in search of his pants and the phone inside one of the pockets. Emmett had texted him several times last night, the last one was a generic 'go get 'em, Tiger,' which made him snort. He looked over to the bed where Bella was still sleeping and slipped into the bathroom, closed the door and called his brother.

"Hello loverboy," Emmett answered on the second ring. "Did you have a nice evening?" He could picture Emmett before him, smiling like a lunatic over the phone. "You had better have some good details, since I've had to share a bed with Aro," he said dramatically and Edward shook my head at his silliness.

"What time are we leaving again?" He asked.

"Our flight leaves at three this afternoon, so around one I guess," Emmett informed him. Edward nodded and bit the inside of his cheek. "Unless you need to push your flight back for some reason?" He added, slily.

"No, I can't," Edward started. "I have a shoot for VSE early tomorrow morning," he mumbled.

"I'll come by around noon to pack, okay? So make sure you're ah-decent," Emmett stated. Edward agreed and put the phone on the dresser.

"Edward?" Bella's voice sounded concerned.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you ditched me," she pouted and stretched her arms, giving Edward the most glorious sight he'd seen in the morning in a long time. He thought it was great how confident she was, how free she was in her own body.

"I wouldn't dare," he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bella. She pulled him in for a good morning kiss when she frowned at him.

"You're overdressed again," she noted and waved at the pair of boxers he haphazardly threw on.

"Can I get your number?" Edward asked when Bella let go off him. She started laughing.

"Normally you'd ask that before getting me into your bed."

"Well, you could say I was preoccupied," he smooth talked himself out of it.

After Edward exchanged phone numbers with Bella, he'd seduced her to get into the shower with him. He loved touching her body, seeing her body react to him. Apparently, the feeling was mutual and sooner rather than later, Edward had pushed Bella up against the tiled wall, devouring her with kisses. Shower sex in that little stall wasn't at all practical, so as soon as they dried off, they were in bed again followed by the couch.

**KOP**

"Thanks for everything," Bella whispered in Edward's ear seductively when she walked up to the gate with Emmett and him. She and Emmett had bonded over breakfast burritos at the hotel buffet while James continued to shoot daggers at their table. Bella and Edward had shared one last cigarette outside, constantly holding hands like lovesick puppies before they left for the airport.

"My pleasure, Fluttershy," Edward kissed her temple and took her hands in his. "This is not goodbye, trust me. I'm a man of my word," he looked into her brown eyes, seeming to get lost in them.

"I have two weeks off next month. Are you free then?" She wondered and suddenly Bella looked a little shy.

"If not, I'll take you with me. Deal?"

"Deal," Bella smiled again and he felt butterflies twirl through his entire body.

"I'll call you when I get home," Edward said and looked at the girl in front of him once more. She had to wear the shorts again, and he knew she wasn't wearing any underwear. It made it even harder to leave, because she was also wearing one of Edward's shirts. Like the red one from the night before, it was too big on her, but he thought she looked sexy as hell.

"I'll miss you, my King." Bella pulled Edward down for one last kiss, it was bittersweet. He squeezed her hand before letting go, staring into her espresso eyes.

"I'll see you in my kingdom, Fluttershy."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you're thinking. I hope you liked it :)  
Also, reviews make me REAL happy *smirks***

**Thanks for reading, big love! xo**


End file.
